Lola
by Topaz Kat
Summary: Aya has a new assignment, but he really doesn't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lola

Author: Topaz Kat

Rating:R

Disclaimer: Yeah, right... of course I own Weiss, this Takahito Koyasu, a complete fraud. (note: sarcasm)  
/.../ Telepathic communication between members of Shwartz.

"You want me to wear what?" the red head asked with a snarl.

Manx tried not to laugh, "well Aya, the problem is, as I said, that it's an adult club, so neither Ken nor Omi can go inside, and we also need someone who can look androgenous enough to fit the target's victim of choice. He likes androgenous subjects, and even if we were to put a lot of make-up on Yoji, he just wouldn't fit the criteria."

Aya frowned, "you want me to wear what?"

"Well, it's actually very stylish Aya," Omi pointed out. "The coloring suites you very nicely."

"You want me to wear what?"

Ken tried hard not to laugh, he could understand the trouble that Aya was having with the concept of going on assignment in drag. For one thing, where was he supposed to put the sword? He would have to be very reliant upon the rest of the team, which would be only Yoji in the club and he and Omi outside of it. There would not be much in the way of protection and there would not be a lot that he could do to alert them of finding their target.

"If you're worried about the size of the dress Aya--"

"I am not wearing a dress, especially not one of those."

"But oni-san," Aya-chan interuppted quietly, "you've worn dresses for plays and such, and I bet that with only a bit of make-up, you'd be really cute."

The red-head ran his fingers through his hair. Ever since his younger sister had started "helping" on their assignments, usually in the way of helping to monitor what they were doing from home or sewing up clothes and patching them up from their wounds, she had been also listening in on their conversations with Manx. It was something that make him very nervous and fairly sure that it was not safe for her to be around them. However, he had learned early on that it was very difficult to convince her of otherwise, she was always so very stubborn.

"Aya-chan" he began quietly "that really isn't the issue here. My problem is that there is very little protection provided by that... that outfit that Manx seems to think that I need to wear."

Manx smiled softly, "Aya-kun, I can pretty much assure that this outfit really is the best that we can do, considering where the target likes to shop for his victims. Also, you really are the only one that can do this. I wouldn't have asked you to take this role unless you weren't vital to the part. Now, at least try the dress on before you get so damn huffy about it. We might need to alter it to fit you properly."

The music was loud and the subwoofer was making his head pound. If it weren't for the fact that he was looking for their target, he would never have set foot inside this place. The decor was dark and dreary, unless you counted the strobe lighting that was giving him a migraine. Worst of all, the red, blue, green, and yellow lights that were bouncing around the walls, made everything around them look strange. By the way, why was the music so damned awful?

/Don't you want to dance Bradley/ came the taunting voice in his head. He really was going to kill Schuldich one of these days... maybe he'd use that old golf club for the job. /That would be awfully mean, wouldn't it Bradley? Am I really being so bad/

/Yes, you are. What do you want/

/I'm curious if you've seen our target? For that matter, you might have an easier time of seeing him if you got on the dance floor as opposed to hanging out in the rafters, plus, it's a lot of fun grinding against all these hot young bodies. What are you doing up there anyways/

/Our target likes to find his subjects by lurking out up here, I'm checking to see if there's anyone up here doing the same thing./

/Good idea Crawfish... but you'd have a lot more fun down here I think./

/Not a chance in hell. You couldn't pay me to go down in that mosh pit./

/Oh you think so, huh/ the orange haired man teased. /Then I'd recommend that you look over in the corner near by the bar. One of our kittens is here, I wonder if it's for recreation./

Crawford set his gaze in the direction that Schuldich had wanted him to look. He had been expecting to see Yoji in one of those dumb clubbing outfits he'd been known to wear. He had not been expecting to see Abysinnian dressed in a black lolita dress that also had a pair of thigh high black boots. The frock itself was very simple, with buttons that went from the waist up to the neck, and a few ribbons going up and down the sleeves. The boots were lace up and leather. Between the short red hair with the ear tails and the light touch of make-up, it made the leader of Weiss look very androgenous. In fact, if he hadn't know that the person he was looking at was male, he would have been confused for a while.

He looked lovely, elegant, and refined; as well as seductive. Aya Fujimiya looked damned good in a Lolita dress, he decided. He also wondered if he was there for recreation or for an assignment. It wouldn't be the first time that their assignments had crossed paths, but it would be interesting if it turned out that they were hunting the same person. He closed his eyes, trying to see what the future held for the youth in drag, and couldn't see much.

/What do you think? Isn't he pretty like that/ Schuldich's voice in his head taunted again.

/Yes, what's your point/

/Well, you could go see what he's doing here... wouldn't it be fun to watch his face match his hair/

/I suppose that it could be amusing, but he's really a bit too professional to be startled. Do you see our target anywhere? He's normally found his subject for the night by midnight, and it's already 1:30 in the morning./

/You've got a point, but I haven't seen him at all yet. Perhaps we should call it a night. I'll call in to Nagi and let him know we're coming home. Should we expect you back at the main house, or will you go back to the apartment to take care of things in the morning/

/The apartment's closer, I'll stay there tonight./

Schuldich watched Aya in the corner of the room, he was still trying to hide, but it wasn't working very well. /Perhaps you'll be able to take someone home tonight too./


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lola pt 2

Author: Topaz Kat

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Yeah, right... of course I own Weiss, this Takahito Koyasu, a complete fraud. (note: sarcasm)  
/.../ Telepathic communication between members of Shwartz.

Crawford walked with care, for even though he knew that his new target wouldn't be able to hear him above the noise of the music, he didn't want his presence known before he was near him. It would make it more amusing to see the swordsman flustered so close up.

The music's beat was picking up a lot more, and so were the many people dancing around him. One of the things that he was not suprised by was that the everyone on the floor seemed to be really getting into the music, dancing and grinding against each other. What did suprise him was finding that Abysinnian was doing the same thing, and also that he didn't look as silly as many of the others while dancing with those around him. That much was very obvious, that he was dancing on his own, but was also that he looked so much better. He wasn't grinding in the mosh pit, he was thriving.

He stalked quietly, keeping him in plain sight, planning on what he might be able to do to him best. A wicked smile crossed his lips as he crept up behind his target, and carefully drew a hand down his neck. The music had just changed, giving a sound of such sensuality that it was obviously made for seduction. He could feel the eyes of a few others around them watching as the two of them danced, slowly, sensuously. He also could feel how tight Abysinnian was, ready to rip his arm off as soon as he turned around.

The music kept up for a while longer, allowing him to draw his mark back towards an exit. At first he wondered where he had learned this trick, then remembered that it had been something that his target had used on occassion to lure his many victims. He could almost taste fresh air when the music stopped and the pleasure kitten in his arms turned suddenly, glaring at him with a wild cat's eyes.

"Hello kitten," he smiled easily, greatly amused by the look of lothing mixed with embarassment across his dancing partner's face. "I didn't know you liked to dress up this way Abysinnian but I must say that you do look lovely in a "little girl" black dress. The boots are a good touch too."

Aya looked around a bit, trying to find where Yoji was hiding. He was supposed to have been watching his back, letting him know if anyone had gotten close to him, their target or otherwise: he was going to kill him. "Your own outfit belies you as well, makes you look a lot more pleasent than the sleeze you are."

"Really?" Crawford asked pleasently, leaning against the wall a bit. "I was told that red silk, black leather and silver chains suited me very well. Tell me, are you here on assignment? You look as if you're on a hunt."

Aya sighed softly, then nodded his head. In all likelihood, their target had no connection with the man in front of him. For one thing, he couldn't have afforded Swartz as a bodyguard team. "Yes, we're supposed to take out a man who's been hunting... 'trannies' I think was the word I was told. His name's-"

"Takashi Endymion," Crawford slipped in, letting Aya know that he did indeed know his target. "We've been looking for him too. Two victims back, he took out a top lawyer's lover. She was very distraught by it and asked us to go take care of her fiance's killer. I take it they sent you to play bait?" He still looked amused about it.

Aya huffed cutely, crossing his arms, irritated at being seen like this. "If you must know, yes."

The American nodded, "smart move on your parts. Bailanese and Siberian would look lousy in a dress and Bombay would have been carded no matter how much make-up you put on him. Yours is very nice by the way, just enough to confuse." The slight pink he got at his response told him that the red head was not entirely thrilled about being seen like this. He had to admit, Schuldich had been right, teasing his kitty-counterpart was far more fun then lurking in the rafters.

"In all likelihood," he began, trying to calm the kitten down so as not to get his eyes scratched out, "if he was here, he'd have picked you up by now, so don't feel depressed that you didn't get to slaughter something in revenge for having to wear that get up."

Aya rolled his eyes cutely, looked around the club once more, his head starting to hurt again from the noise. He turned back to the exit door and shrugged simply. There was no other reason for him to stay there right then, he might as well head out. Besides the heels on his boots were killing him.

He was surprised to feel the hand on the small of his back as he walked to the door, then to have another hand rest above his on the handle before he could pull it open. He turned, glaring at Crawford, "what are you doing?"

"Leaving. I doubt very much that you are enjoying this racket anymore than I am. This gives me a chance to escape easily." With that, the leader of Swartz pulled the door open and helped the red head through. He'd gotten him through one door, now he just needed to get him through to another for the very best end to the night.

It was the gasping sounds that first caught their attention, heavy panting and breathing coming from the alleyway they were walking into. A man looked up from the "woman" he was necking with and smiled at Brad. "You have picked a lovely choice I must say, she must be edible." The look in his eyes was half blood lust and half plain lust, showing exactly how dangerous Endymion-san was. There was a good chance that the person he was with was going to be his next victim.

Crawford felt Abysinnian stiffen against his body, prepared to strike. He gently wrapped his arm about his body so that he wouldn't leap out and attack the man in front of him. He could tell just by the way that Aya was dressed that he couldn't be carrying his katanna. He reached easily into the back of his jacket and pulled out his gun, pointing it at his target. He had seen the pictures of the man's victims, not even Farfarello had liked them.

Endymion looked up, shocked, "hey, wait a min-" he was cut off quickly by the bullet entering his throat. The tansvestite with him let out a scream and ran off in the other direction.

The shot had also brought out Endymion's bodyguard, who quickly snuck behind Aya and had grabbed him harshly, holding a knife to his throat. He glared at Crawford, "you're going to stay right there while the police come or your pretty pet gets his throat slashed." The glare the red head gave to the man holding him hostage was the only warning he got.

Crawford blinked as the man let out a sudden cry that was quickly cut short. Abysinnian had first elbowed him in the stomach, then turned to throw a punch. While reaching back for his second attack, he reached past the edge of his skirt and pulled out a very sharp knife, one the Oracle recognized as a kaikan blade: a weapon carried by both female ninjas and ladies of the samurai class to protect their virtue from attack. The blade, once drawn, quickly sinks into the guard's chest, only to glide a few inches until he is dead.

Wrenching the blad back, Aya kneels easily and uses the pant leg of his opponent to wipe of the excess blood. As he stood back up, he turned, reailizing that Crawford was still staring at him, "it's small, but effective."

The American smiled easily, watching as Aya raised his skirt up a bit and returned the knife to the sheath strapped to the side of his thigh; the image was strangely erotic, especially considering that the pair of fishnets just below it. He stepped forward a bit, knowing that he was well within the personal space of the firey kitten, and gently graced his cheek with a tender touch.

Briliant violet eyes flashed at him, glaring nicely before softening a bit. "We work well together, I've noticed." He could feel the blood still pounding under the kitten's skin, the warmth radiating off of him was tempting to taste. He placed a small kiss at the corner of his target's mouth and was very pleased to not have his own throat cut or something else ripped off.

Aya for his part, remained very still, rather startled and surprised by the dark man's forwardness. It was not a normal experience for a man to kiss him so suddenly, Yoji had tried once in jest and had recieved a split lip for his troubles. Why wasn't he bothered about it when this assassin had just done the same thing. "You're playing with me..."

Crawford shook his head easily, "no, sweet kitten, I'm not playing with you. We hvae always had sparks between us, which was why we were so well suited to fighting each other." He smiled in a way that sent a shiver down the red head's back, "perhaps we should see if we work well in other areas as well since we're not trying to kill each other right now."

Aya watched him carefully, wondering why he was even saying this "perhaps you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lola Author: Topaz Kat Rating: NC-17 Disclaimer: Yeah, right... of course I own Weiss, this Takahito Koyasu, a complete fraud. (note: sarcasm)

Crawford pushed Aya up against the wall and kissed him hard. He felt Abyssinian kissing back and arching into his touch, the chemistry heating up between them. There was certainly something very erotic about the red-headed assassin in drag-his only weapons being the kaikan, his fists and his tongue.

It was as that tongue worked its way past Crawford's lips that he American realized his kitty counterpart could parry and thrust with more than just a katana. Quick moves on his part soon allowed him to take control again, plundering the hot, sweet cavern he yearned to taste.

Aya mewled softly in the back of his throat, surprised at the sudden attack against his tonsils. Halting breaths matched with short jabs of his tongue were all that he could use to vie with the tormenting pleasure his entrancing adversary forced onto his now over-taxed senses.

The American pulled back a bit, grinning naughtily, "If I'd known you'd get so flustered by mere kissing, I would have used it in battle tactics."

Heated violets glared icily, although the effect was lost due to the sweet pink tongue licking sensitive lips. "Don't be crude; it's not my fault I react like this." He blushed softly, turning some "proper Japanese boys don't kiss like that."

Crawford turned his face gently, making him look at him, "'tainted purity' is a look that suits you very well. So I take it you don't consider Balinese a 'proper Japanese boy'?"

Aya wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out just a little, making him appear more in the role of the teasing androgyn while in his Lolita dress. "Not even remotely," he stated firmly what his reaction already demonstrated. "He's a very bad boy actually."

The American just smiled, leaning forward and blocking his sassy kitten's escape. He licked his lips in a wicked manner, "it must be that you just don't like bad Japanese boys, for you seem to like this wicked American man well enough."

Aya groaned nicely, trying to keep quiet, pausing to take a steadying breath. "Yes, I suppose so," slipped past kiss-roughened lips. He leaned forward, running a hand brazenly up Crawford's arm, "probably because I'm pretty bad myself."

Crawford caught his hand, pulling him tightly to him, "careful there kitty, you could be spanked." That little threat brought a delightful purr from the red head, still leaning in close enough to kiss.

The dark assassin pulled Aya close to him, backing away from the door at last, he did have other plans tonight aside from just standing around and making out, fun though it was. The apartment they were in was small, a relief since he wanted the young man in his bed as soon as possible. He led the white assassin through into the bedroom, with a bed that took up most of the area.

A mall twist and a tug and Abyssinian was half-sitting in a rather rude position, legs spread and skirt hiked up a bit; revealing creamy thighs encased in fishnets. Clearly, he had no shame or concern with proper behavior just then. As Crawford let his eyes follow up those long luscious legs, he decided that if nothing else, they were having sex while Aya wore those fishnets.

He leaned closer, his hands reaching for the Victorian-style bodice, wanting to reveal more of the tempting flesh to his eyes and lips. He only paused for a moment when he felt some tugging at his waist. His playful kitten was working hard to get his chain belt off in order to get to his pants off. It was clear that this lover wanted things even.

Crawford managed to loosen most of the lacings, but he could get them completely undone from their eyelets before Aya had pulled off his red silk shirt. Those questing hands were distracting him from his goal and he soon found it very difficult to focus at all. Gritting his teeth, he slipped a hand up Aya's thigh, drawing a surprised gasp and making his target still.

The red head hissed nicely as those fingers walked over his skin. But as the American pulled the kaikan from its scabbard, the sweet hiss became a nasty growl. How stupid of him to have trusted the older man's words.

The precog caught the slender wrist with ease and used the distraction to cut the tying knot holding the bodice completely closed. Dropping the small blade off to the side, he ripped the binding cord from the zigzag frame.

He looked down easily at the panting white assassin, smiling wickedly before kissing his new lover hard enough to startle him into being quiet before even spoke. Of course, he couldn't really silence him completely, as the pleasured moan from the deadly kitten proved. Still, the kiss had been able to keep him from being too loud.

Finally breaking the kiss, Crawford pulled back to slowly and teasingly remove Aya's dress. It helped that the skirt had been hiked up before and now with the lacings gone, it was simple to pull it over his head. When Aya started to reach down and remove the fishnets his wrist was caught in a firm grip.

The American shook his head, speaking softly, "they look good on you, make you seem delightfully naughty. Keep them on."

A slight blush crossed Aya's face, barely enough to really see, but he nodded all the same. "All right, I guess I could give you that." He gasped softly as a strong hand grabbed his thighs once again, spreading them some and urging him to lay back. He answered the unspoken request with a flirting flick of his tongue over the American's lips, startling him some before finally reclining.

The dark assassin could tell the silken thong holding him compressed had to be unpleasant. He could clearly see the straining outline of the red head's pretty sex practically begging to be released. He reached down easily to further torment his partner by teasingly brushing a coaxing finger down the outside of the thin underwear. He expected the nice little gasp and enjoyed the cute shiver, but he didn't expect the kitten to shimmy backwards to get away from his touch. He looked up, surprised to the hot flush coloring the red head's face. "You didn't expect that I take it?"

"You're too bold," was the catty reply, amusing the older man more.

Leaning down again, Crawford kissed him hard, this time also reaching into the confining underwear and lightly squeezing. The kitten's stiffened cock felt as good in his hand as his hissed kiss felt against his lips. How could he not enjoy such delicious reactions when they were so worthwhile?

When the kiss broke this time, the red head mewled more freely thanks to the questing fingers around his cock. "You're practically straining to get out," the American noted, his calloused fingers teasing his flesh.

"What about you? You're still in your pants, they look too tight for you to be very comfortable."

Crawford gave his kitten a knowing look, "you're just hoping it's as big as it looks you little slut."

The fiery kitten gave him a chilling glare, but he was still grateful to feel those hands working again at his pants. "Well then, I guess you had just better hope you're up to the task."

The American didn't have to be a mind reader to recognize the bravado in that statement, but he was sure his size would be completely capable of fulfilling every one of Aya's needs. He helped the questing kitten ease his pants off at last, relieved that he hadn't gone so far as to wear yet another piece of clothing under the leather pants. The soft gasp and startled pause confirmed his suspicions and he knew that he'd have no problem satisfying his lover.

Shaking his leather pants off at last, the dark haired man eyed his mewling kitten on their bed, crawling over the red head in a predatory fashion, quickly seizing his lips once more. He parted the strong legs with only slightly more difficulty than the sweet kiss-bruised lips. It was these strong kisses that had not only started the fiery need but were now fueling it very fiercely.

Crawford trailed his kisses lower, hunting furtively for the "sweet spots" that so often lined the body deliciously. Normally the neck, throat, and nipples brought out those shudders and quivers of sweet pleasure, and yet on Aya, he'd seen no special responses. He worked his way back up, still hunting silently for some especially tender spot belonging to the red head. Breaking the kisses, he pulled himself up, glancing down now to look rather than just feel for some kind of response to his touch. Aside from the continued arching and sweet pants, there was no special response until his fingers lightly brushed Aya's ear.

The response was immediate and impressive. Aya gasped sharply and his eyes flew open to stare at him suspiciously. As his kitty counterpart hissed softly and moved a bit out of his reach, a wonderfully awful idea struck the American boldly.

Taking Abyssinian's sex in hand to keep him still; the older man bent down to gently take the delicate ear shell between his lips and nipped softly. Again the response was immediate and encouraging as his feisty kitten mewled both heatedly and in need, his cock beginning to leak just a little. Crawford worked for a little longer on the tasty morsel until the red head's movements began to make him fear slightly for the delicate ear.

The American released him at both his ear and his cock after what felt to be far too long, leaving Aya panting harshly as he tried to regain his breath. He licked his bruised lips and swallowed carefully, trying to regain some control. He'd learned about how sensitive his ears could be when he'd been younger and would touch them gently when seeking quiet moments of pleasure by himself. Of the three lovers he'd had (including his deadly enemy), only one of them had ever thought to look there. He was both pleased and uncomfortable with how quickly he'd surrendered to the totally engulfing sensation of having his ears molested. Having his needed cock toyed with at the same time had been doubling the pleasure that nearly overwhelmed him.

Reaching up carefully, the red head drew the American down into another kiss. Their shared need was becoming unbearable as time went on and he knew he'd be speared soon enough. He wanted it too. "Do you have oil?" he asked at last when the kiss broke this time.

The dark assassin nodded his head, reaching into the drawer in the small table next to the bed. He'd been relieved to hear that his kitten was ready now too; he wouldn't have made it much longer. The spicy kisses and eager touches were wonderful, but he was more than ready to move on.

Crawford carefully spread Aya's legs with his knee as he squeezed some of the silky slick onto his fingers. Reaching down, he eased a finger in gently, surprised by the tightness that greeted him yet also the ease with which his lover's body relaxed. Wishing for once that he had the gift of past sight as well as predicting the future, the American wondered if he would be the first inside the sexy kitten.

He worked carefully, spreading more of the oil inside to slick his way. He made sure that his pretty red head had adjusted to only one finger inside him before moving on. As the second finger slid in, Aya mewled prettily and arched somewhat, "find your sweet spot already?"

Abyssinian shook his head, his eartails gently swaying before he grinned, "no, I don't think so; it just feels really good. Hurry up," eager lips sweetly begged.

Crawford laughed, stretching his lover to better preparedness before withdrawing his fingers. Kneeling between the outstretched thighs, he carefully grabbed his lover's hips, pulling him into place. He knew need when he saw it, he as also lucky enough to know exactly what his partner would need. Leaning over his prone lover, the dark assassin gently lapped a few times at his sweetly oversensitive ear again before he took it between his lips. Fully sheathing himself while feasting on the same ear drew out the most delicious pain-pleasured cry he'd ever heard. He licked and sucked for a moment at the tender shell, waiting for the red head to completely adjust to him being so deeply inside.

Breaking away from his favorite treat, Crawford looked down to meet smoldering violets and a very hard cock pressing against him. He was glad to feel that his lover had not lost his need at the sudden penetration.

"American bastard," Aya hissed hotly, the sharp pleasure inside filling him well.

The older man just laughed, the same need becoming unbearable for him, "naughty Japanese slut."

Crawford kissed him again when he started to move at last, making Aya groan with pleasure. The sudden penetration earlier had hurt and he knew that he would be sore after they were done, but it felt good to be held and filled so well. The constant pressure against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him, while nice, was nothing to make him cry out needily as did the delightful nibbling on his ears or lips. At least not at first.

The dark assassin laughed softly when he felt his sweet kitten start to move too much. Clearly he had made the right decision when he though to torment his lover by feasting on his ears while thrusting into him. Abyssinian's hot and tight body arched beautifully now as he held his hips in place while thrusting harder. He'd been right about the fishnets too; it was amazingly erotic to have the strong thighs in his grasp with the nylon exciting his sense of touch even more in his grasp.

The red head's sweet mewl of pleasure brought him back to his full attention. All of the foreplay earlier had certainly done its work as both their needs were well past the point where they could handle the teasing. His hand gripped his lover's hip firmly, ensuring that the delightful red head couldn't squirm his way out of his lust and desire. Needing the release and perhaps going too hard too soon, the older man sped up his pace; thrusting deeper and harder to draw out the most delicious of cries.

Taken by surprise by the nearly sudden urge of need sweeping through him, Aya could only gasp. The spot that before, while pleasurable was nothing spectacular, was increasing in power the deeper the thrusts went. The sweetest of kitten cries slipped from him as he got closer, causing his new lover to chuckle quietly. It was that little laugh that made him glare at the man.

Crawford growled at the glare, amused by his feisty kitten. Perhaps Aya become surlier the longer he was denied release. Deciding not to test the new theory, the dark assassin needed an end to their overheated fires. He changed his grip, gasping the luscious hips tightly before going faster and harder.

The red head cried out beautifully, taken in by the overwhelming pleasure both flooding through him and forced onto him. He was so close to that sweet relief, the edge of pleasure pushed to the point of pain soared through him. A moment later, the peak was past and he fell into a great relief, sweet pleasure rolling over in final waves.

The dark assassin smiled easily, still thrusting deeply and quickly; he'd clean the wet spill after he'd found his release as well. His lover's debauched beauty was absolutely delicious. His own body tightened too much, spilling finally within his pretty kitten.

Crawford eased his eyes open carefully, smiling softly. Aya's head turned gently when the red head felt him move and gently nuzzled him. The dark haired man easily grabbed a tissue and gently finished wiping the red head clean of his sweet nectar, waking him enough for the pretty violet eyes to open.

The American laughed softly again "just think, next time I'll really wear you out."

Abyssinian blushed softly, "you're a pervert."

"So? Which is the bigger pervert; you who enjoys it so much or me because I think of these delightful things for you to enjoy?"

Aya nuzzled him gently, being held in the dark assassins arms, "oh clearly you of course, you're the wicked American man."

"And you're my naughty Japanese boy," Crawford's eyes glanced back to the stocking encased thighs, trailing a hand up his leg. "In fishnets no less." 


End file.
